


Dead

by footloosest



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Soul of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/footloosest/pseuds/footloosest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short ficlet based on episode 3 of Soul of Gold. What could have gone through Milo and Camus' minds on their fatal reunion at the Asgardian cliffs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead

If Scorpio Milo had never known what it meant to feel rooted on the spot, he knew now.

After all, not many people were raised from the dead, only to find himself in an alien land without knowing who played with his fate and why, and discover that his best friend, the only person he could trust, had betrayed him.

Again.

His mind felt numbed as he tried to perceive the words coming out of the Asgardian god warrior's mouth: "Gold Saint Camus here is our comrade." He could only remember the last time Camus had played the devil's advocate, when the Aquarius Saint, along with Capricorn Shura and Gemini Saga, had ambushed the Sanctuary, wiped off Virgo Shaka and unleashed Athena Exclamation against Milo himself, Leo Aiolia and Aries Mu, all to deceive Hades who had offered them a second life and helped Athena to reach the Underworld with her Cloth. The night had rocked Milo's world like never before as he, still fresh from grief over Camus's death, had to face his best friend again as an enemy, then realized it was all a ruse only after so much damage before losing him the second time. They eventually met one last time in the Underworld, in a gathering of gold saints to destroy the Wailing Wall, and as they got one last chance to stand side-by-side as comrades, offering their lives to Athena, Milo thought he had no regrets.

But now...

What was the reason for this? There was no Athena they had to protect, no reason to fight, no clarity as to what cause they must defend. So why Camus had to ally himself with this stranger and fight against him?

So shocked and confused was he that he did not see the blazing fire from Sutr of Eikschnir's sword until it was too late. Yet it was the other attack that broke his paralyzed state and sent deadly finality right through his heart.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

As the freezing gust struck him right on the chest and sent him flying over the cliff, Milo felt himself fading back into darkness, barely feeling the scorching fire of Surt's sword as he was enveloped in the numbing coldness all too familiar for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he could have one wish in this new life, Aquarius Camus would wish that, of all the Gold Saints he could meet along the way, he would not have to meet this one in particular.

But fate had always played dirty tricks on him.

As he saw his childhood friend winging a fatal blow at the shocked, paralyzed Scorpio Milo, Camus only had one thought.

He needed to get to him first.

And without thinking, he punched his icy blast toward Milo with just enough force to send his former best friend off the cliff and out of sight.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

It only happened a fraction of a second, but the last look Milo gave him just before getting hit by the strike was one that would haunt Camus for the rest of his new life.

"Good job, Camus." He heard Surt's complimenting words in the blizzard, as if from a faraway distance. "A quick, painless end fitting for your former comrade."

As they turned to leave, however, Camus felt as if he was the one who had just died.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short. Initially wanted to write up to their duel but need to watch more eps to see what Camus has in mind.


End file.
